


FBWeek 2020 Submissions.

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU/Crossover, Baby! Tina and Queenie, Everlark Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury Recovery, Legilimency, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Newtina as a team, Reunions, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: (All my submission for FBWeek2020- Starting a day late XD)Day Two- Era AU/Crossover!Day Three- Free Theme (Mine is Villains/Heroes)Day Four- Wandless MagicDay Five- Found FamilyDay Six- Free Theme (Mine for this day was 'Protection')
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Day Two- Era AU/Crossovers

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to get doing this week a shot! Starting with Day Two. I'm generally, kind of weird with how I do AUs and Crossovers? And in the end this seems like an Everlark AU in spirit more than anything else. This little drabble was entirely taken from the scene in CF where Katniss bust up her ankle and Peeta keeps her company for a week. It is sweet, and thought it fit something Newt and Tina would do :). 
> 
> Got some more of these coming, so I'll add them here too! Tommorw is a free day and I REALLY am excited for what I have written for that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it dispite plot holes and question XD, and please leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined!

She was appreciative to Newt for helping her while she recovered from her stupid injury, but it was a blow to any pride she had that he had to carry her around in the first place. Despite how humiliating it feels to be carried around like a child, it meant she could be back to work in a few short days. And didn’t have to spend the time in her bed- which might drive her crazier, if that was possible.

Didn’t change her pout as Newt carefully lifted her from the bed before carrying her to the living room. Settling her on the couch to get breakfast.

Just as she settles for rifling through her files, Newt brings her some biscuits and tea. Eagerly she digs into them. It had fast become a favorite treat of hers, especially when Newt made them fresh. Something he had been doing every day while she recovered, meaning they shared some every morning.

Newt pulls out his sketching pad, much like he also had been doing the last few days.

“What are you drawing today?” She asks. Remembering his inked drawing of the niffler from yesterday.

“A Hippogriff. I’ve yet to be able to do one I’m satisfied with, try as I might.” He explains. Nodding, Tina sits up as best her elevated, broken ankle will allow. Watching him sketch from over his shoulder.

This, she was reluctant to admit, was becoming a vastly enjoyable habit. One she didn’t know if she should stop or continue, provided Newt didn’t seem bothered by it. What it was about the delicate movements of his hands that captivated her, Tina didn’t understand. Or perhaps it was the way the light shined on his reddish eyelashes that made them look like gold.

Either way, she wasted hours like this, watching him. Even helping him at times when he’d ask her opinion or thoughts on writing a particular paragraph for his second edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.

And when the mediwitch came and cleared her for walking and a gradual return to regular activity, it felt too soon.


	2. Day Three- Free Theme (Villans/Heros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Queenie reunite in circumstances they never thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I chose 'villains/heroes' for my free theme today! And I instantly wrote an idea I've actually has since...probably just after CoG released? Always love any idea with Jacob joining Grindelwald with Queenie. Theres so many interesting ideas you can play with there and this is me talking a shot of one of the many ones that have came threw my head!
> 
> Hope you enjoy some Jaqueenie! I liked writing them. Don't get to often enough. Please leave a kudos or comment if you feel like it as well :).

“I am glad you have decided to take your place with us, Mr. Kowalski” Grindelwald says, leaving them to themselves. 

Jacob is torn up inside. Queenie stands on the other side of the room, tears of joy streaming down her face, but also confusion. They’d been separated for over a year now, and neither of them expected to be so close so soon. All she knew was Grindelwald had told her she had a guest, and he followed him in. Jacob wants to go to her and hug her, kiss her if she allowed it.

But it also hurt. Jacob didn’t want this reunion like this, didn’t want to see her again under circumstances like this. 

Queenie didn’t know, of course, his and Grindelwald’s conversation. The reason he was here at all. Grindelwald’s calm, cold voice threatening her life so casually made his stomach turn, and he wanted to cry out of grief as much as out of the joy of seeing her again. 

“Jacob,” She finally manages to get the words out and meets him halfway. In the next second, they were holding one another. 

There would be time to tell her later. Jacob had no intention of lying to Queenie about how dangerous this madman was...but for now, he hadn’t so much as heard her voice in months and couldn’t entertain the thought of letting her go just yet.


	3. Day Four- Wandless Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. and Mr. Goldstein look for answers on their daughters peculiar gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the prompt 'Wandless Magic', Queenie was the first thing to pop in my head. Because technically, her powers ARE wandless magic, so I took the excuse to explore something I'd always thought about. What was it like for Queenie, finding out about her powers, how did she find out? We know she was born with her gift, but how did her parents know it was Legilimency? This explores that a little.
> 
> Really hope you enjoy reading! And please leave a comment or kudos if you so please :).

Mrs. Goldstein realized something was out of the ordinary about Queenie when she was only a few months old.

She had been setting up Tina with her breakfast when the newborn woke up. Leaving the kitchen to tend to the baby, the mother is ready to soothe a distraught little thing. Only to find by the time she had gotten through the door, the cries had softened to little coos and outstretched arms. Perfectly calm and waiting for her.

It does little more than making her pause then, but Queenie's gift continues to manifest.

By the time Queenie is a little over a year old, though, she nor her husband can deny their second daughter is set apart from most. Things happen here or there- Queenie guessing they are coming, knowing what they want from her and doing it before or just as it crosses their mind. The defining moment where they decide to seek out answers is when Queenie begins to cry for them to stay before they've left for work.

Nothing about Queenies unusual behavior bothers them. But Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein worry if it could be harmful somehow or something they need to be careful with.

Answers take time to find, and there are several different ones they get before either parent is satisfied they've found the truth. But eventually, they find a charms professor to confirm that Queenie is a legilimens. Or at least has a natural ability to read other people's thoughts and emotions. It makes perfect sense, and the parents return home confident their daughter is in no danger. Their Tina, however, is the confused one.

"So, she has special powers?" The four-year-old asks as she is laid down for bed.

"Well, yes. But no." Mrs. Goldstein explains, covering her oldest in a blanket. "All witches and wizards can learn legitimacy, but none of them very well. They also normally have to use a wand and spell to do it. For whatever reason, your sister can do it without either."

"That's so cool!" Little Tina says, looking over into the crib where her sleeping sister is.

Mrs. Goldstein shares a look with her husband, who's watching his family from the door of their daughter's room. They hope Tina is right, despite being uncertain still.


	4. Day Five- Found Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt prepares to leave New York after setting Frank free. He’s less than happy to leave his new friends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My FAVORITE TROPE! All that said? This has to be my least favorite execution XD. But still did it, and hope you like it!

Newt is more comfortable then he feels like he should be as he sits with the Goldstein sisters and eats breakfast.

His mind is consumed by the ticket and passport in his pocket. The ones that will be getting him back to London, even if it feels like the last thing he wants to do.

Tina, he notices, still is mourning Credence. Newt feels her loss in himself too. Credence might not have been as close to him as Tina, but he knew that young man deserved so much more. And the two of them could have protected him. There was so much they could have done for him if only they had been able to stop things from going so wrong.

There was also the infuriating fact the last thing Tina deserved was to hurt. She was honest, kind, and being shunned and ignored by the Aurors she’d worked alongside infuriates him for her. The Magizoologist had personally spoken to President Piqury to get her to see sense. It was the least he could do for her after coming and turning things so sour.

Selfishly, he was glad he met her, though. And hopes, maybe, she thought the same. Enough to allow him to write to her, at least.

And Queenie. The light she had was still only slowly flickering after losing Jacob. Newt wants to assure her that Jacob is fine. Tell her that now, Jacob could have what he wanted before at least. But something told the magizoologist Queenie would hurt worse knowing Jacob was so close but out of her reach.

That, or she’d go after him. Something equally as dangerous for both of them.

Jacob. It takes several deep breaths and a harsh reminder that it had to be done.

It had been a long time, if ever, that he’d felt so close to people. And the idea in a few short hours he’d be heading across an ocean from them made all the pain of losing Credence and Jacob/s memory being erased much harsher. And only worsened his desire to stay.


	5. Day Six- Free Theme (Protection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina battling some of Grindelwald's followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short one for today, but also sweet! This popped into my head nearly fully formed when I found the theme 'protection', so this is what I chose for the day! Really hope you enjoy, as always.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you feel inclined, always appreciated!

Newt sees the spell came his way just before being slammed into from the side. It’s only when he’s on the ground, several feet away he sees it was Tina who’d pushed him out of the way. And now, she stood where he did, wands locked with one of Grindelwald’s acolytes and forcing the man back.

Once he sees she is standing her ground well, he clutches his wand and gets back into the fight beside her. Sending a second curse at the acolyte attacking them. They quickly disarm their attacker and quickly watch him disappear in apperation. Tina turns to him as they begin to run towards where some more commotion is coming from.

“Are you alright? I saw him getting the upper hand, and I thought-” Tina says, worried.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. My rib... doesn’t feel pleasant, but I’ll be alright.” He assures and reaches out a hand to hold hers as they slow in their running. “You?”

She gives him a smile instead of a verbal reply. But it was enough to relieve Newt as they approached several other small duels happening between the group of wizards and witches with them and Grindelwald’s followers. Wordlessly, they apparate into the fight back to back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm morning for Newt and Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest one of these prompts. Never seemed to find what I wanted in any music or poem, but I did find something I did like! After this, I have day one to do than all seven of these will be posted. Hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I did writing them!
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos, if you feel so inclined as well :).

_(Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor…_

_When every little thing you do, I do, adore.)_

**-Mindy Gledhill**

“Good morning Newt.” Tina says as he enters the kitchen, still half-sleep. She’s still in her sleep clothes and around her the necessities for both tea and coffee float about and make themselves into their respective drinks. “Tea?”

Newts tries to stutter out a yes, but can only manage a nod when she looks his way. Her warm grin tells him she accepted his silent answer.

He is overcome by warm affection for her. He doesn’t know how it’s possible to love almost everything a person does, but Tina astounds him everyday by making him fall even more in love with her. If that was even possible. Even such a simple task such as making a drink in the morning seemed to make him adore her.

Looking at his finger, he counts his blessing that Tina feels the same. Knowing she wears a matching ring on her finger. Embarrassment creeped in remembering how much courage it took to ask her to, one day, marry him.

A wedding was some time off still. Neither of them knew when it would make sense to have a ceremony to say their vows. For now, this was perfect.

“I’ll start something for us to eat.” Newt says, standing and kissing her on the cheek when she was close enough.


	7. Day One- Canon Divergence!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tina sends a letter to Newt about his “engagement” to Leta, and receives a response she didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last (or first) day! Canon divergence :). It's been done before but I couldn't help it, had to go for an AU where Tina confronts Newt about Leta after she reads the article and this happened. Also, was much fun to write letters. I don't do it enough XD. I really hope you all enjoy this, and the other Drabbles I wrote. It was an honest blast to write all these this week.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like, they are always appreciated!

_Dear Mr. Scamander,_

_I will keep this correspondence short. As confused as I am, I don’t want to cause you any trouble at home. Still, answers are in order._

_Yesterday, in an article in Spellbound magazine, it was announced that you are engaged to Leta Lestrange._

_If I’ve misunderstood, I deeply apologize. But with our correspondence these last few months, Newt... there was a part of me that thought we were close enough that you’d have at least announced to me your engagement before it made its way into a magazine._

_But again, maybe that mistake was mine. I’m writing only to perhaps understand why I was so shocked by this, why you felt you either needed to hide it from me or simply forgot to tell me about something like you intending to be married. Regardless, I congratulate you. Please be happy with Leta; I know you must love her deeply._

_Because I wish you well, I won’t write again unless you respond. Leta won’t know unless you tell her._

_Sincerely, Tina Goldstein._

A week and a half later, Tina receives a response letter. Written in what is unmistakably Newts hand, but written in quick scribbles.

_Dear Tina,_

_I don’t feel an explanation by letter would do this situation justice, but I wrote you back as soon as I could. Please know, this article is false. Somehow a misprint happened. I’m not engaged to Leta or anyone else._

_As you read this, I am probably making my way somehow or another to New York to explain in person. That is if you see fit to meet with me once I arrive. Either way, I will be there to tell you the truth about the blasted article. Chances are I won’t be able to stay long, but I can’t let you believe what you read, and I also feel there’s too much to explain via letter._

_My deepest apologies for any hurt this has caused you. It’s my hope that if I can tell you the truth, the air can be cleared._

_Sincerely, Newt_


End file.
